A whole new world
by SilentlyWaiting
Summary: Hermione finds out her family that she told was dead, is actually alive. When she finds out who it is, she is shocked...plus...shes betrothed...read to find out who!Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Granger was eleven years old when she met the guy who haunted her dreams for the past month. Now she is 17 and going into her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had grown up a lot in the last month. Her frizzy brown hair had straightened out into beautiful curls. Curves had formed in just the right places. Her honey brown eyes were the one thing, that had not changed a bit.

Hermione woke up hot and sweaty, tangled in her bed sheets. She had woken up yet again right before their lips had met. This was where her dreams about Him ended every night. But tonight, something was different. She looked around the room she was in. This was not her bedroom. This was somewhere else. She heard someone walk outside the door. When it opened she screamed.  
Someone came into the room and looked at her. It was Dumbledore. Someone else fallowed closely behind him. The potions master at Hogwarts. Severus Snape.  
"Hermione, we have some very shocking news for you." Dumbledore said softly. She just looked up at him from her place lying on the bed, and said nothing. "Hermione, you know that you were adopted right?"   
"Yes sir, but what's that got to do with anything? My biological parents are dead." Hermione told them, the same thing her mom had told her 3 years ago.  
"No, they are not. Hermione, meet your father, Mr. Severus Snape." Dumbledore said. Hermione looked at Snape and he just nodded, a slight smile on his face.  
"What?" She managed to gasp.  
"When you were little, no more then a year old, you were disguised and given to a muggle family so as to be safe from He-who-must-not-be-named. The agreement with that family, was that they would bring you back, as soon as He-who-must-not-be-named had fallen. Next we know that time had come, but the Granger's had moved." Snape stopped for a moment. "We owled them, but they never answered back. When you came to Hogwarts, we didn't know it was you."  
"You see," Dumbledore started again. "There last name wasn't Granger when the Snapes gave you up, it was O'Rylie. Your name wasn't Hermione either, it was Kamryn. Kamryn Lyndzie Snape."  
Hermione, or rather Kamryn, looked around. She was still confused.  
"So you mean, that I'm Professor Snape's daughter. A-and that I'm not muggle-born?" She asked.  
"No dear, you are a pure-blood." Mrs. Snape said.  
"Hermione, this is your home. This is your family. Your father Severus, me, your mother Ebony," Ebony motioned for five kids to come forward. "These are your brothers, Lyndon, Landon and Andrew. And you sisters, Katryna and Andrea. As you can see Lyndon and Landon are twins, Andrew and Andrea are twins, and you and Katryna are twins. Twins kinds run in the family. Me and you father, both have a twin."  
Hermione looked at Katryna. They looked exactly the same, except for the hair. Hermione had curly brown hair, and Katryna had straight black hair. Professor Snape walked over to her and raised his wand. Hermione's eyes widened in shock.  
"Finite Incantatem" Snape said softly. "This is who you really are Kam- er Hermione." She looked into the mirror. Her once curly brown hair was now beautifully straight and jet black. Her honey colored eyes, dark brown. Katryna walked over to her.  
"See, now you really are one of the family." Hermione smiled.  
"Now, Hermione, this is your home, and your family. But you may go back and live with the muggles, if you like." Dumbledore said. Hermione shook her head, remembering how her father treated her. She walked over to Dumbledore and showed him her arms. They were bruised. As were her legs and back. "Okay dear. Now would you like everyone to call you Hermione, or Kamryn?"  
"Either would be fine, but it might take me a little while to get used to Kamryn." Everyone smiled.  
"Its great to have you home Kam." Snape said, and her mum nodded.  
"C'mon Kamryn," Andrea said "we'll show you around the house."  
"Okay, lets go." She said as Andrea grabbed her hand. They showed her around the huge house. When they were done, they sat in the foyer.  
"Okay," Kam said. "How old is everyone and when are your birthdays?"  
"Okay, me and Landon are fifteen, going into our fifth year at Hogwarts, and our birthday is April 13th." Lyndon said. Kat went next.  
"Okay, well Im 17 like you, and our birthday is October 31st. Halloween!" She paused a second to breathe. "Andrea and Andrew are 11 and going into their first year at Hogwarts, their birthday is July 13th."  
Now Landon spoke up.  
"Mum's birthday is June 1st, and she pregnant again, and due in January or February." He paused. "Dad's birthday is December 17th."  
"Can you remember all of that?" Kat asked.  
"I can try!" Kam said honestly. "Lyndon and Landon are fifteen and going into their fifth year, and their birthday is April 13th. Andrew and Andrea are eleven, and they are going into their first year. Their birthday is July 13th. Me and Kat are 17 and going into our 7th and final year at Hogwarts, and our birthday is October 31st. Mom's birthday is June 1st, and Dad's is December 17th. Right?"  
"Exactly!" Andrew said. It was the first time she had heard him speak since she got here almost 6 hours ago. She already felt at home with her new family. She liked it a lot better then her old life, with her dad beating, if she did the slightest thing wrong, her mom getting mad, every time she couldnt get pregnant. She hated it. Just then, she was brought back from her thoughts as someone knocked on the front door. Kat got up and opened it.  
"Blaise! Draco!" She said as she hugged Blaise.   
"Malfoy, Zabini" Kam said nodding to them.  
"Who are you?" Draco asked. 

"Kamryn Lyndzie Snape. Previously known to you," She tapped her head with her wand so she changed into her old self. "As 'mudblood' Hermione Granger."


	2. Confrontations

AN: heh...I forgot one of these last time didnt I? Ah well...here goes....I own nothing that has to do with harry potter, anything you don't recognize is mine...woo...damn I wish I owned harry and draco tho....god...sooooo hott....anyway...thanks to all my reviewers....next chapter I will thank you with more detail....like somewhat personally....so yea....on to the story.

* * *

Chapter two: Confrontations  
  
Kat got up and opened the door.  
"Blaise! Draco!" She said as she hugged Blaise.  
"Malfoy, Zabini." Kam said.  
"Who are you?" Draco asked.  
"Kamryn Lyndzie Snape. Previously known to you..." She tapped her head with her wand and changed back to how she had looked before. "As 'mudblood' Hermione Granger."  
"GRANGER?!" Malfoy screamed as Kam changed herself back. "Kat, why is this mudblood in your house?"  
"Draco! She is not a mudblood! She is my twin sister!" Kat screamed. Kam looked at Draco with a smirk.   
"Surprise!" Kam said somewhat sarcastically. Just then her father walked into the room.  
"What's all the yelling about?" He asked.  
"Daddy! Draco called Kamryn a-a....a mudblood!" Andrea said.  
"I expected that." He said turning to Malfoy. "But as much as I expected it, I would like you to not insult my family if possible, Draco. As we all know her blood is just as pure as yours."  
"Sorry Sir." Draco said. Snape nodded then walked out of the room.  
"So..." Lyndon said, "You two know each other?"  
"Yeah, we are in the same year at Hogwarts. And I guess its needless to say, we have hated each other since first year." Kam explained. As she walked back to her spot on the couch. After everyone else sat down, Draco was forced to sit next to her. They sat in complete silence for a while.  
"So...what do you guys want to do?" Kam finally spoke up.  
"Um....we could go outside and have a picnic, it is lunchtime after all." Kat said. Everyone nodded. "Fanny?"   
"Yes miss?" The house elf asked as she walked into the room.  
"Can you pack us a picnic basket for..." She paused as she counted people. "Eight people?"  
"Yes miss" The elf said as she bowed. She started to walk out of the room. "I will be right back miss."  
  
Five minutes later, the elf came back carrying a huge basket. Lyndon took it. He thanked the elf, then everyone fallowed him outside. They sat in the shade of a huge willow tree, by a lake. They ate and talked for a while, then the wind started to pick up. Kam started to shiver.  
"Its getting sort of chilly out" Kat said as she snuggled against Blaise, curled up in his arms. Kam nodded. Draco who was the only smart enough to grab his cloak, took it off and draped it around Kam's shoulders.   
"Thank you." She said as she snuggled into it. It smelled like a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon, with the faint trace of cologne.

* * *

Draco didn't trust himself to speak, so he just nodded his head. Forcing his cheek bone length blond hair fall into his face. He pushed it back stubbornly, as he noticed the difference in Hermione's (or Kam as she was now called) appearance. She had gotten quite pretty over the summer. Her skin was tan, and her black hair feel perfectly around her oval shaped face.   
"So...whose up for a game of quidditch?" Landon asked breaking the awkward silence. "Four on four?"  
"Heck yeah!" Draco exclaimed.  
"Why not..." Kat said boredly.   
"Uh...sure" Kam responded. She didn't know how to play very well, except the couple times she had played with Harry and Ron.   
  
"Okay. How 'bout me, Kam, Draco and Andrew?" Lyndon asked.  
"Alright, but Kam and Kat need to do something so they don't look exactly the same." Blaise said with confusion evident in his face.  
"Alright," Kam said as she tapped her head with her wand. Bright red streaks appeared in her hair. "Better?"  
"Much!" Blaise said. "Alright, lets go!"  
  
They all got brooms and got teams together. The first tem was Lyndon, Kam, Draco and Andrew. Lyndon was keeper, Draco and Kam were chasers, (they decided to play without seekers) and Andrew was beater. The other team had Landon as keeper, Blaise and Kat as chasers, and Andrea as beater.  
They played for an hour, and the score was 240 to 180. Kam's team was in the lead. Kam was just about to throw the quaffle when Blaise cut her off. Neither of them could stop, before they crashed. Both of them fell. Blaise was able to grab the end of his broom. But Kam wasn't that lucky. She tried, but she missed her broom. Blaise tried to grab her with his one free hand but missed.  
  
"Kam!" Kat screamed.  
  
Draco was already almost there. He pushed his broom as fast as it would go, and grabbed Kam by her waist about ten feet above the ground. He landed his broom and sat her down. Luckily she was unharmed.   
  
"Kam! Are you okay?" Draco asked. _'Am I seriously concerned about her?'_ he asked himself _'well she is cute' he thought, mentally smacking himself.  
_ "Im fine!" Kam said as she stood up. "Thanks for catching me."   
  
Draco just nodded. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. In the distance they heard a bell ring.  
  
"Time for dinner Kami." Andrea said. Andrew grabbed Kat's hand as they started walking to the house.

* * *

When they reached the house, they went to their rooms to freshen up a bit. Draco and Blaise fallowing Lyndon and Landon. Both Kam and Kat got cleaned up then walked back down to the Dinning room. Dinner went well, and Kam loved it, being there as a family. Her 'Mom' from before had never been home for dinner. As she worked the night shift. She thought this was the best day of her life, but that thought was soon dashed from her head.  
  
They were up in Kat's room, sitting and talking.  
"Thanks again for saving me, Malfoy." Kam said. "It was nice of you.  
"Yeah? Well don't get used to it mudblood." Kam stood and walked to Malfoy and smacked him as hard as she could, right across the face.  
  
"Bosta! Ma che cosa ha?" She screamed in Italian. Then walked across the hall to her own room. 

* * *

A couple of minutes later, she heard a knock.  
"Se ne vada! Go away!" She screamed.  
"Kam" It was Draco "Mi Dispiaci"  
Kam looked at the door. He was standing part way in her room.  
"Via! Se ne vada! I don't care if your sorry!" She screamed.  
"No! I am not going to get out!" Draco said still standing in the door way. "We need to talk."  
"NO!" Kam screamed. "Mi lasci in pace!"  
"Kamryn Snape! I am not going to leave until you talk to me" He paused. "And I mean in English, not Italian!"  
"Va bene. Fine..." Kam said, feeling utterly defeated.  
"Look Kam. Im really sorry. Its just, I can't get along with you." He said looking at his feet. "I just cant stand you."  
"Mi lasci in pase!" She screamed as she started to cry. "Just leave me alone..."  
"I will not leave you alone!" He screamed. "Why? Why are you like this? Why are you even crying?!"  
  
She sat there looking at her feet. She didnt want to talk to him anymore. She didnt want to tell him why she was crying. She didnt want to tell him she wanted something she knew she could never have.

* * *

Heh don't ya love me...complete cliff hanger...well sorta... anyways...the next chapter will be up soon...promise. Heh...but first....you have to do me a favor and review! The little button down there (in the bottom left corner) will help you...and me...heh...love yall lots....oh yea and 'Bosta! Ma che cosa ha?' means Thats enough! Whats wrong with you?! in italian...the rest of it i figured you could figure out on your own.  
  
SilentlyWaiting 


	3. When Harry and Ron Find Out

AN: woot back again! My muses have been helping me  
  
Draco: Helping...more like telling you what to write.  
  
Evil ungrateful muse....  
  
Kam: he is isnt he! See someone agrees with me!  
  
You like him and you know it  
  
Kam: I DO NOT!  
  
Draco: mumblesthat time of the month

* * *

For all the lovely reviewers....  
  
Nuja–Im glad you liked it!

Jtangel–im not giving anything away...exept...yes Draco will end up a bit nicer.

IslandGirl-11– yep Shes snapes daughter and heres a new chapter for ya! Woot!

XsilentXoneX146–the only flame...o well...I don't really care...and fyi...people can learn different languages...hello...thats what schools for...I live in america and I can speak German and Italian....so why cant they...just because they live in Europe?! Thats stupid. Anyways...enough of my ranting...all I have to say is...if you don't like the story...DON'T READ IT!...it's as simple as that...

Tennisplaya287–thanx for the lovely review...and thanx for the compliments...:-)

Darkprincesspyro99–don't worry they'll get along soon....maybe

Lanna1186– thanx for the compliment

angelprncss07–don't worry...the importaint Italian parts will be explained...just in case...

Samilie Granger– I dunno if id say brilliant...but I will write more!

MissAurora14DP–Believe me...the twin thing comes in handy later....

DreamDragon24–yes yes I know..you tell me this with all of my stories...o well...this chapter should be a little better...its longer then the rest....

Jasmijn–thanx a lot...I promise to keep writing

StoryWriter10791–eh...sorry it took so long to update...but here it is!  
  
On to the story

* * *

"I will not leave you alone!" He screamed. "Why? Why are you like this? Why are you even crying?  
She sat there looking at her feet. She didnt want to talk to him anymore. She didnt want to tell him why she was crying. She didnt want to tell him she wanted something she knew she could never have.

* * *

It had been a week since Kam and Draco's fight. Kat had definitely noticed something different about Kam. She hadnt talked much since. Maybe a few words here and there. She had shut herself in her room, and only came out during mean times. She even locked her door when Draco had stopped by.  
She had also played tons of depressing muggle music. Severus Snape would have made her come out, but she was bound and determined to keep everyone out. And if a Snape wanted something like that bad enough, they got it. But with her stubbornness came a huge problem. Severus had to talk to his daughter, explain that she was different. She needed to know soon.

* * *

It was the day before she had to leave for Hogwarts when Kam finally came out of her room. She had been talked into going to Diagon Alley. They traveled there by flew powder. Kam, Kat, Lyndon, and Landon went off to get their books. Andrew and Andrea, stayed with their mother.  
"Kam, Im so glad you came!" Kat said. "I missed you while you were locked away in your room."  
"Really?" Kam asked getting a bit happier.  
"Yeah." Kat said. "Dad was so mad when he tried to get into your room and couldnt."  
"Yeah. He wanted you to come out and talk to Draco." Lyndon said.  
At that name, Kam's face fell. She didnt even want to think about him. She didnt know why, but this time when he called her a mudblood, and it hurt worse that it ever had before. Before, it didnt even seem like he meant it. But this time, this time was different. He had meant it. He had meant it to hurt her.  
"Kam!"  
She was brought back from her thoughts by Kat pulling her hair and screaming in her ear.  
"OW!" She screamed. "What?!"  
"You were off in your own little dream land." Landon said.  
"Yea and the fact that I've been trying to talk to you for the last 5 minutes..." Some one said softly in her ear. She jumped around to see who had scared her, and found none other than Draco Malfoy.  
"MALFOY!" she screeched. "God! Don't do that!"  
"Oh why not?" He asked. "It was so fun to see you get scared."  
Kam rolled her eyes.  
"I thought I made it clear when you came over the other day, that I don't want to talk to you!" She said raising her voice a little.  
"Fine! I leave you alone! Just go find you little boyfriends Potty and Weasel! You'll never be fit to be a Snape Kamryn! You'll always be "Miss Perfect Little Mudblood Granger"!"  
"Harry and Ron are not going to find out about this! Noone will!" She screamed.  
"Sorry to burst you perfect little bubble princess, but everyone is going to know when school starts." He paused to breath. "Plus, Potty and Weasel already know. Their standing behind you!"  
Kam jumped around, and came face to face with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

* * *

Harry listened to the argument between Malfoy and a girl that looked almost exactly like Hermione. Except she had black hair instead of brown, and it was straight instead of bushy, and her eyes were darker. Malfoy was screaming now. He barely caught the last two sentences.  
"...You'll never be fit to be a Snape Kamryn! You'll always be "Miss Perfect Little Mudblood Granger!"  
"Ron he's talking to Hermione!" Harry said as he sat there stunned.  
"But how-" Ron was cut off by Harry standing up and beginning to walk over to Her. Ron quickly got up and fallowed. They looked at her with confused expressions when she turned around.

* * *

"H-harry....R-ron" She said shakily. "W-what are you guys doing here?"  
"We should be asking you the same question Hermione." Harry said.  
"Im...Im shopping with my family." She said sheepishly.  
"Las I remember, you didnt have any brothers or sisters." Ron shot back. "And you didnt hang out with Malfoy."  
"Yeah...well -" She started, but Lyndon cut her off.  
"Her name isnt Hermione, its Kamryn Snape. Daughter of Severus and Ebony Snape. My older sister!" He screamed. "And I will not have her yelled at by the likes of you two!"  
"Lyndon, calm down-" She was cut off again, this time by Harry.  
"Is this true Hermione?" He asked.  
"Yes. My name is Kamryn Lyndzie Snape. My father is none other then our potions teacher Professor Snape. I have three brothers and two sisters, and my mums pregnant. Yes this is me!" She screamed the last part, then broke down crying. Harry and Ron walked away not wanting to talk to her. She sunk to her knees on the cold ground.  
"Perchè me?" She asked softly. "Desidero mio lamette!"

* * *

Draco looked at Kam, then back at the others. For the first time in his life, he knew what it was like to truly care for someone. To hope someone would be okay. He didnt know why he was worried about Kam, he just knew he was.  
"Ill take er back to your house, you get her books." He said to Kat. He grabbed Kam's hand, and the box next to his feet, and apparated them to Snape Manor.  
He walked Kam to her bed, and sat her on it.  
"Va bene." He said softly. "Its ok Kam."  
She was shaking like crazy. He laid her down and put the covers over her.  
"Why did this have to happen?" She asked, tears still streaming down her face. "They hate me now! Noone loves me anymore!"  
"Don't say that Kam." Draco said as he pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "A lot of people love you. Kat loves you, Lyndon, Landon, Andrea and Andrew love you. Sev and Ebony love you!"  
He stood there for a moment thinking 'Hell, im even starting to like you' He mentally smacked himself. 'No Draco, you do not like her!' He bent down and kissed her forehead. Then turned to leave, but Kam grabbed his wrist.  
"Will you stay with me?" She asked softly. "Please? I know you hate me, but can you please do this one thing for me?"  
He nodded his head and laid next to her. Feeling odd at being so close to her.  
"Thanks.."she said softly.  
"Your welcome" he said back. "Oh...and Kam...I don't hate you."  
A little while later, her even breathing told him she was asleep. 'Why does it feel so good to be this close to her?' He asked himself just before falling asleep himself.  
He woke up a little while later to the sounds of voices.  
"Oh Daddy let them sleep, they look so cute together." A girls voice said.  
"Yeah. And for once there not fighting." Someone else said.  
Draco turned his head, careful not to wake Kam.  
"What time is it?" He asked softly.  
"Almost dinner time." Severus said. "We need to wake Kam."  
Ill wake her up, don't worry." Draco said. Snape nodded then left the room with Kat and everyone else at his fallowing.  
"Kami?" He said softly kissing her cheek. 'Gah! Why did I do that?!' he thought to himself. "Time to wake up,"  
"Huh?" She said groggily.  
"Time for dinner." He said.  
"Uhg..." She said rolling back over.  
"Up!" He said "Or Ill tickle you!"  
"NO!" She said as she covered her head with a pillow.  
"Okay, you leave me no choice..." He said as he started to tickle her.  
She laughed and fell off the bed.  
"Okay, Okay. Im up!" She said, as he lunged for her again. He didnt even touch her before she started laughing.  
"What?" He asked looking quite confused.  
"Your...hair...looks...so funny!" She said between fits of laughter. While he tried to get his hair to cooperate, Kam ushered him out of the room.  
"Hey! What was that for?" He asked.  
"I gotta change!" She said as she shut the door in his face.  
She came out of the room, the same time that Kat came out of hers.  
"Oh not again!" Kam said, as she saw Kat in the same exact outfit she was wearing. Draco looked from Kam to Kat.  
"You know," He said thoughtfully. "You guys look exactly the same."  
"Well duh, Were twins!" Kam and Kat said in unison.

* * *

AN- The end of another chapter...and by the way...I don't own anything that you recognise from Harry Potter. The rest is mine...tho I wouldnt mind owning Draco...damn hes hot.....ah well...cant get everything you want. And remember...the more Reviews the faster I update...and the faster I update...the more I get to read.


End file.
